


Sleep With Me

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kamui asked “Silas could you sleep with me” Silas had told him “Yes”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter is in Silas Point of View.

When Kamui asked “Silas could you sleep with me” I had told him “Yes”. He is my cherished best friend and he is dear to me. To be honest I’m a bit nervous for I have never slept with anyone. I found a small book that gives into detail about all kinds of sex….between same sex and opposite sex.

Can I really do this for Kamui? It is getting closer and closer to the time in which I go to his bedroom. A small container of oil inside my pocket along with a wash cloth. I take a deep breath before opening up Kamui’s bedroom door and slowly closing it behind me.

Kamui wearing only shorts and sitting on the bed. I walk closer to him. I think I can do this. 

“Hey, Silas. I’m glad you agreed to sleep with me.” Kamui’s voice sounding cheerful and I have him a small smile. His long hair free instead of being in a low pony tail. I have never really noticed how pretty that Kamui looks until now. He is shorter than me and more slender.

“Anything for you, Kamui.” I said to him calmly before sitting next to him. Now what? Do I make the first move or should Kamui? 

“You are so nice and kind.” Kamui said happily and he lays down under the blanket. “Come on and join me, Silas. I have a feeling that I’ll be able to sleep peacefully with you by my side.”

Oh…He actually meant sleeping not sex. I should be relieved, but I feel a bit disappointed. I should have known better after all Kamui has been pretty much sheltered his entire life.

“I hope I’m able to help you.” I muttered before going under the blanket and laying by him. Kamui wraps his arms around my mid-back, head on my chest, and nestled close to my body. I put my hands on his back and closed my eyes. His skin is soft like silk.

“Good night, Silas.”

“Good night, Kamui.”

It was difficult going to sleep. Kamui was sleeping quite peacefully and without a care in the world. When I thought it couldn’t get worse it did by Kamui’s legs wrapping themselves around my hips. I bit down on my lip and silently cursing my body for reacting so strongly. I can feel Kamui’s soft breathing on my neck. My body feels like it is on fire and in the end only got a few hours of sleep.

“Thank you so much, Silas. I slept very well last night.” Kamui said while smiling brightly and he slightly frowns. “You didn’t sleep well did you, Silas? I’m sorry. Maybe I should have asked someone else.”

“I just felt a bit hot.” I said simply. It wasn’t just a bit hot though. I don’t like the thought of Kamui asking someone else.

“Oh. Well you could wear less clothing I don’t mind.” Kamui informed me and I nodded my head. It felt like time decided to slow down and after what felt like ages it was night time. Hopefully this time I can actually have a good night’s rest. This time only wearing shorts and Kamui swiftly cuddles me. This time his head on my shoulders and arms around my upper body. I place my hands once again on his back. Within minutes he fell asleep out like a little light.

It’s even worse wearing less clothing. Skin on skin. His nipples against mine and his knee going between my legs. I bit down a groan. My cheeks flushed and silently cursing my perverted-self for feeling so turned on. I close my eyes, taking a few deep breaths, and imagined Leo's reaction....which thoroughly wilted my erection. Okay good. 

"Silas, Silas, Silas." Kamui was moaning in his sleep and holding me tighter. "Please don't leave me."

I rub his back gently for several minutes and his sleep talk died down. I fell asleep this time sleeping more than last night. I won't leave Kamui ever again. Before I even realized it: I had fallen in love with my cherished and beloved childhood friend, Kamui.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates.  
Silas Point of View in this chapter.

I have been sleeping with Kamui for a few weeks and the others have noticed that I have going to his bedroom. Joker warning me 'You better not be doing anything inappropriate'. Zero of course making a few dirty jokes and they all go over Kamui's head. It is worse when it just me and Zero.

"So what's it like having him in your arms, Silas?" Zero asked while smirking and I cross my arms. "Think he would let me hold him too?"

"Why not ask him?" I asked flatly and soon regretted those words for Zero's lips turned into a grin. His eyes having a spark. I'm pretty sure Kamui will say 'No', but then again if Zero looks pitiful then...I glare at Zero. "Shouldn't you be using your charm on the women and get married, Zero."

"Hah, Well to be honest. I have a tiny bit more interest in sweet Kamui than the women here. He is so innocent, kind, and has such warmth." Zero replied and I bit down on my lip. He is too blunt. His eyes seem to be staring right through me. "Kamui shares such kindness and warmth with everyone. It wouldn't be shocking if someone asks him to marry them."

I remain silent, fists clenched, and walked away. Zero's chuckling seemingly echoing in my ears. The thought of Kamui marrying someone causes my heart to throb with pain.

"Silas? Are you okay?" Kamui voice sounding worried and his soft hands touching my cheeks. "You feel rather hot."

As always: Both a blessing and a curse when Kamui touches me. I'm a coward. I can't seem to just spit out my feelings of love for him. Someone will come and take him away. My lip is bleeding. I can't see a thing for my eyes are tightly closed they sting so much and Kamui gently guiding me. His arm around my hips.

"Silas tell me what's wrong I want to help you." Kamui said softly and he pushes me onto a bed. His hand on mine.

"I do not want to risk you hating me." I told him in a low voice and wiping my eyes.

"Oh, Silas. I could never hate you." Kamui commented warmly, his smile so bright, and his hand holding mine. His crimson eyes looking into mine. I open my mouth, but then the door opens and I close my mouth.

"Hey, Zero. Is something wrong?" Kamui's voice sounding concerned and he was about to get up from the bed, but I grab his hand and looked into his eyes. I need to tell him of my feelings before anyone else confesses feelings toward him. 

"I'm in love with you, Kamui." I told him. Kamui's eyes wide, Zero slams the door, and I hold onto his hand tightly not enough to harm him. "I know that you are out of my league and there are a lot of people who would fall in love with you. If my feelings are not returned then I do hope we can at least stay friends. If I can't be with you, I want to at least keep on fighting at your side."

"Silas." Kamui's cheeks flushed, tears starting to fall, and my heart feels heavy. I start to pull my hand away, but he grabs my hand tightly and takes a deep breath. "I'm not out of your league. I have been afraid of being rejected. I have been frightened that you would leave me if I told you about my feelings. I'm in love with you, Silas." 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter is in Silas Point of View.

I was happy that Kamui returned my feelings of love. It has been a week and we still have not done anything truly sexual. We have kissed several times. Neither one of us has any experience. I still sleep with Kamui in his bed. Should I make the first move? Has Kamui read a book that has details of how sex is between two men?

"Silas."

"Yes, Kamui."

"I have read a lot of books." Kamui said in a low voice and his cheeks flushed. "About sex between men and how it is properly done. Have you been doing any reading too?"

"Only one book." I informed him. Kamui stares at me and I look back at him. "I think one book should be enough."

"What was the title of the book?" Kamui asked curiously and I told him of the title. The look he gave me was of disbelief.

"What?" I asked in a confused voice for the look he was giving me right now.

"That book doesn't give nearly enough details, Silas." Kamui replied firmly and he hands me a book. "My body is strong, but I do not want to feel un-needed pain. I want our first time to be great or at least not bad, okay."

"You want me t-" I started to ask, but was cut off.

"Yes, but if I must I will take the lead and ride on top of you after preparing myself." Kamui stated calmly and he smiles brightly at me. "You can start reading the book now or later in private. I could read it to you if you want like a bedtime story, hah."

I glance down at the lengthy book. This is going to take sometime, but I'm determined. I shall start reading right now. Kamui fell asleep and his breathing is even. Almost done with the book. My eyes slowly closing and I too fell asleep.

TBC


End file.
